


FOOD PLAY

by URAVITSY



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolatier Tendou Satori, F/M, Food, Food Play, Insecurity, Lovers, NSFW, Romance, Smut, highschool, teenage romance, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/URAVITSY/pseuds/URAVITSY
Summary: ❝ 𝐏𝐔𝐓 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐂𝐇𝐎𝐂𝐎𝐋𝐀𝐓𝐄 𝐎𝐍 𝐌𝐘 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐓𝐈𝐄𝐒 ❞៸៸  𝐅𝐎𝐎𝐃 𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐘 ៹  心情舒暢ʬʬ.elcome ⇢ haikyuu fans ⁾     ゛一罐蜂蜜   ᯭ  ˓˓ a tendo satori fic  ᩬ🧚♂️ ‹ nsfw ｡  08.10.2020  ꜜ⸼               ⸼              ⸼               ⸼𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘹៹゛𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐬ongoing !© uravitsy
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. 𝘊𝘖𝘕𝘍𝘌𝘚𝘚𝘐𝘖𝘕 𝘛𝘖 𝘙𝘌𝘑𝘌𝘊𝘛𝘐𝘖𝘕

.·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .  
 **ONE**  
*+:｡.｡ ｡.｡:+*

❝ **baki baki ni** ore,  
nani wo? ❞

❝ kokoro wo da yo~  
konagona ni kudake...❞  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **tendo** hummed the rest of the tune, poking a hole into his banana milk box with a satisfied smile as he leaned up against one of the vending machines. it was lunch period, the perfect time for him to sneak away from his volleyball brethren to get the sugar drink he was banned from having due to how _extra_ hyper he got to the point where it was unmanageable.

from under the shade, tendo got a nice view of all the people who mingled together in their collective friend groups. he envied them for being able to chat so openly, for being able to have friends in general. tendo wasn't one to throw himself out there unless he was on the volleyball court. in fact, the volleyball court seemed to be the only place he could truly be himself without the harmful judgemental whispers from his peers at school.

at times tendo could be socially awkward thanks to his anxiety and because of that he was deemed weird. not to mention his face wasn't the prettiest in the bunch, adding on to the list of reasons why people simply didn't like him. though tendo was fine with that, he was at the age where it didn't affect him as much anymore. he didn't need anyone's approval other than his own.

"um, excuse me!"

tendo glanced to the side of him, finally noticing your presence a few moments after you walked toward him. who were you again? it took him another couple of awkward seconds for him to recognize your face.

(y/n) (l/n), the third years cute and popular study body president. tendo had seen you around, admired you for your beauty and dedication, and kept it moving. its not like you'd ever _personally_ talk to him but now you stood before him with a nervous fidget, making tendo raise his eyebrows in confusion. shouldn't you be hanging around the popular clique around this time?

little did the red head know that you actually had mustered up the courage only an hour before to confess your fondness of him. to confess that you liked him after making him him his favorite sweets (that you pestered ushijima to tell you about). but now that you stood in front of your crush, you were nervous and the words you prepared before hand was a jumbled mess now.

"please don't lean against the vending machines!" you blurted out, making you internally face palm from embarrassment. the study body president in you showing.

"ah, right~," tendo chuckled, standing up straight so he was no longer leaning. the boy easily towered over you, casting a shadow over you with his lanky figure, "sorry prez."

you watched as tendou made a move to walk past you but you know that if you didn't confess to him now then you wouldn't be able to later. without think you grab his wrist, holding out the pink envelope that had tendo's name written in cursive with a heart next to it, "this is for you!"

"hmmm?" tendou hummed as he sucked the last of his milk through the tiny straw, taking the envelope from your hands, "for me?"

"yes," you say, putting your hands behind your back to fiddle with the ends of your skirt nervously, "i've had a crush on you for awhile now and i finally found the courage to—"

"no thanks," tendou grew serious all of a sudden. his insecurities causing doubt in his mind about how sincere your affection for him really was. this had to be a prank right? it wouldn't be the first time it's happened. plus, why would a girl like _you_ want someone ugly like _him_. if anything it made him irritated, "i'm not interested."

your eyes widen, a stinging pain in your chest at his rejection. a frown comes onto your lips as you met his cold gaze, "can i ask why?"

tendou chuckles, crushing the milk box in his hands, "you're just," he tilts his head, his eyes scanning over your face and figure, "not my type. too bland for my taste. does that answer your question? hm~?"

your smile droops, fingertips tightening on the fabric of your skirt. his words stung and you were sure you'd cry about it later. but even if your confession turned into a rejection— you were happy you found the courage to tell him regardless.

but _fuck_ was it embarrassing to get rejected to so coldly.

"i see, let's just pretend this never happened!" with that you turned away from him before he could respond, rushing back into the school as if was going to get rid of any lingering embarrassment.

tendou could only raise an eyebrow, watching your backside as you hurry away. the sight of your uniform skirt rising ever so slightly with each step you took made him notice your upper thighs.

it made him lick his lips absentmindedly, his thoughts running wild of how those plush thighs of yours would look like with love bites all over them. though after a few seconds he looked away with a sigh, putting his arms behind his head as he walked in the opposite direction. _yeah, you just weren't that interesting._


	2. 𝘚𝘌𝘕𝘋 𝘕𝘜𝘋𝘌𝘚

.·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .  
 **TWO**  
*+:｡.｡ ｡.｡:+*

 **the rest of** the school day went by slow  
because you wasted it away

thinking about tendo, daydreaming  
out the window and questioning  
where you possibly went wrong  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **the** rejection hurt but you didn't necessarily sulk over it. life still went on and you had duties to attend to that would distract you from your feelings anyway. 

it was past five now and the sun was starting to set, casting a orange hue in the hallway you were in. students were lingering about, socializing in their cliques as you made your way past them. being the popular girl you were, most of those students stopped to speak with you though the conversations were short.

you wanted to hurry back to the dorm so you could be one of the first girls to take a shower. but as you slide open the door to the bathhouse, you realized that your bestfriend had beaten you to it.

with a slight gasp, you averted your gaze respectfully once you saw chikako walking toward the showers bare naked without an ounce of shame, but the moment she saw you she leaped into your arms with an excited smile, "oh! (y/n)! how'd it go?! he totally said yes, right?"

you weren't phased by her double d's pressing up against you since at this point in your friendship it was an everyday thing.

"well—" you start but her words cut you off.

"i mean _look_ at you, of course he did! i have to be honest, i always thought he was weird but as long as you're happy!"

"chikako.."

"with you by his side he'll definitely get more cuter! so, when's the first date—?!"

"he said no," you told her flatly, reminding yourself of the embarrassment you felt earlier today, "apparently i am too _bland_ and _not his type_."

chikako blinked once. then blinked twice.

before you knew it she was about to storm out of the bathhouse without any clothes because of the anger she felt toward tendo.

"oh he did _not_ say that! are you serious?!," chikako waves her arms about angrily, "who does that weird guy think he is? does he not realize the golden opportunity you gave him? how could be so blind!"

"chikako," you sighed her name, stripping out of your own clothes and putting it into a locker before wrapping a white fluffy towel around yourself, "it's okay. i don't even know what i was expecting honestly."

your bestfriend gawks at you, "you've liked that red headed guy since we were first years! that's hardly fair on you!"

you shrug, sitting down on one of the stools next to the detachable shower head as you turned the water on, waiting for it to get to a comfortable temperature, "he's not obligated to like me back."

"jeez, did he even consider your feelings? how rude, that's why nobody really likes him anyway!"

you lathered yourself up while chikako took her place beside you, still complaining and cursing out tendo with every word in the book. unbeknownst to the both of you, a group of boys were in the showeroom next door, peeking into the makeshift hole at your nude body, eagerly imagining something else that was white to coat your skin rather than soap studs.

"what a lucky day! we get to see the class prez," one boy said, looking through the peep hole before his buddy pushed him aside to get a look, "what a body, the things i'd do to her."

"hey ōhira! want a peek?" another boy asks the tanned skin male as he drys his hair with a towel, a scowl on his face as he watches the pervy third years.

"i rather not spy on girls without their consent." ōhira tells them and they all look genuinely surprised.

"wow! you're such a good guy."

semi chuckles from his spot beside ōhira, pulling his shirt over his head to place it in his bathroom locker, "that's literally the bare minimum. common decency guys."

tendo was walking past, the towel he had wrapped around his waist hung low on his skinny frame as he overheard the group of boys. his ears perking up ever so slightly at the mention of you.

the sound of a photo being taken had tendo glance in the direction, his face expressionless as he realized a boy started to take pictures of you. he didn't know why but something at the back of his mind was nagging him, irking him at the fact that they were seeing you in such a vulnerable state.

"nice! i got her whole body in the photo."

"oh, send it to me!"

but as much as it seemed to bother him, tendo left the bathroom with a sigh, not bothering to speak up about it.

it wasn't his business anyway.


	3. 𝘈 𝘓𝘐𝘛𝘛𝘓𝘌 𝘉𝘐𝘛 𝘖𝘍 𝘛𝘖𝘕𝘎𝘜𝘌

.·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .  
 **THREE**  
*+:｡.｡ ｡.｡:+*

 **although** **tendo had** sworn not  
to get in the way of teenage

boys being _teenage boys,_  
his conscience kept eating away  
  
  


**at** him throughout the next day. here you were, smiling and laughing amongst your peers unaware of the violating photos of you that were just taken the night before. at first he promised himself not to get involved, after all he wasn't your boyfriend— let alone a friend— it wasn't his place too and if he was being honest, he didn't really _care_ to get involved.

but why did it still bother him?

even when it was lunch period, the sight of the boys crowding around the one boy who took the picture of you made his eye twitch with annoyance. before he knew it, he was in front of the growing crowd, making the boys look up at him in confusion. it was a rare occurrence for tendo to speak to anyone outside the volleyball team, most times he kept his distance from his peers so why was he in front of them now?

"oh, tendo..did you want to see the photo too?"

tendo was more confused than anyone else but he couldn't seem to stop his lips from moving, his harsh tone cutting through the air, "delete it."

"wha—"

"delete it," tendo pointed to the boys phone while his other hand rubbed the back of his neck tiredly, "the photo."

to onlookers, it looked as though tendo was picking a fight with the group in the courtyard and that caused rumors to fly around lightening fast. it wasn't long before the words reached your ears all the way on the second floor of the school.

you sprung up from your seat in the class, startling chikako who was just trying to stuff her face with her lunch just as a student came rushing in to get you, "a fight?!"

fights didn't happen in shiratorizawa, maybe some heated disagreements but fights? that's something for the lower end schools like karasuno. it was practically unheard of and seen as distasteful.

so when you did make it upon the scene in the courtyard, you were surprised to see tendo in the center of it all, his fist clenched tight in the boys' shirt to keep him in place as he scrolls through his phone. it was hardly a fight and you felt somewhat relieved that people were just quick to jump to conclusions.

"tendo!" you make your way through the crowd of people, walking up to him to pull on his arm, "let the second year go! you can't grab a person up like that!"

tendo glanced at you with his eyes squinted before releasing the boy who fell onto the ground before tossing his phone onto his chest. without a word, he simply walked away and you decided to follow him. the both of you ended up on the side of the building that was secluded away from everyone else.

tendo grew slightly irritated in the fact that you were right behind him, following his every step without uttering a word. it ruined his process of thinking, and he wanted to think about why he was so angry at that boy, "can you stop following me princess?"

"not until you tell me what's gotten into you!" you say, trying to keep up with his long strides, stumbling over your feet every few seconds, "what the _hell_ was that back there?"

"wouldn't you like to know~" tendo teased, almost singing out the words

"i'm the student body president so yeah, i would!" you retort with a huff, "could just stop for one sec—!"

tendo stopped abruptly before grabbing your wrist and pressing you against the brick wall of the school building. with him towering over you, you looked up at him with a surprised look, wondering what exactly he was up to. you realized his intentions quickly when he pressed his lips to yours, his lanky arms wrapping around your frame to pull you flush against him.

you were taken back by the sudden action but relaxed into his embrace, taking this as a once in a life time opportunity before it vanished. your lips moved in sync with his and after a few moments you brought your hands up around his neck to pull him impossibly closer.

tendo hummed into the kiss, slipping his tongue past the barrier of your lips to explore your mouth, relishing in how the smell of your perfume overwhelmed his senses. you were startled by the sudden feeling of his tongue piercing but you quickly got accustomed to it.

this was tendo's way of confirming something, confirming if he felt anything toward you and in truth, he did. he felt that _spark_ you would read about in novels and that scared him. he had never once paid attention to you to really get to know you and now all of a sudden, after your confession, he likes you? or is was it just a mild attraction?

or maybe he wanted to hold on to you because you were the only girl in the world who held some sort of interest in him.

after a few minutes, tendo pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting you two as you both panted breathlessly.

"what was that for?" you asked, your voice barely above a whisper as you stared up at tendo, bringing your hands back to your sides as he did the same.

tendo shrugs, "don't know."

was all he said before he walked away from you, leaving you dumbfounded on what just happened. you traced your fingertips against your mouth at the feeling of your lips still tingling from the sensation. it was a nice, fleeting moment that you'd always remember yet you only wished you knew what was going on inside tendo's head.


End file.
